The Infamous Smirk
by Josslen Potter
Summary: "And that smirk! He has the audacity to smirk at me! It makes me want to kill him. And then with just one look. One soul rendering, sidelong glance, he makes me want to fall deeper in love with him." MASAXOC


The clouds soared quickly over the land as I lay next to the riverbed. As though time passed swiftly on so that each cloud was telling the world that soon our fate would rise or fall to the ideals and powers of the devil king; Oda Nobunaga. The most hated Lord in all of the land.

Although today was a day of rest, I couldn't help but think about the Date army's next move. Our lord, Date Masamune, the famous One Eyed Dragon, rested the army on account of fatigue that has been plaguing our army for many miles.

The break is nice on my body as well. Rest is always welcomed to a ninja hard at work.

Or that's at least what I tell myself.

Though Lord Masamune says it can be a weakness. Psh, rest should be welcomed by all. What does he know?

Being the only woman ninja, I; Yamashita Kumiko of the Yamashita clan and daughter of Lord Yamashita himself, do not like to be made a fool of or even seen as weak but that damn Masamune and his sarcastic tone leave me with the feel of being a blithering imbecile in his presence.

Sighing out, I rested my hands behind my head with closed eyes left to ponder the one known as Date Masamune and my feelings toward him.

In front of an army he **is** The One Eyed Dragon, strong, fierce, and almost unforgiving. As though his heart has disappeared into a state of battle as he gives his men something to fight for. A man that you would gladly lay your life on the line for. He commands with an iron fist but a kindness and sense of care is hidden underneath all of his words. He teaches that "no man will be left behind."

But when it is just him and I alone, he seems to change. His defenses fall slightly and he seems like he can relax. Something I don't even see him do often. He becomes much simpler, though his attitude definitely still remains.

He is a cocky asshole but you can't help but know he is only playing around.

Except with me.

He likes to tease me in such a way that I'm left high and dry for words and all he does is laugh. He laughs at me through his dark brown locks and it drives me up the wall, crazy. I can't stand it!

And that smirk! He has the **aud****acity** to smirk at me! With one eye brow cocked right above his soul piercing, ice blue eye, he smirks at me like he is just the best thing to have ever walked the damn planet! I just want to slap it off his face! He teases and taunts me, saying I suck at being a ninja. And what does he know? Hmmm? I ask you, what does he damn well know that I don't!

It makes me want to kill him.

And then with just one look. One soul rendering, sidelong glance, he makes me want to fall deeper in love with him.

Yes, sadly, I have fallen for the famous One Eyed Dragon, Lord Date Masamune.

Hard.

It's too cliché for my liking but it's happened. And I couldn't hate myself more for it.

Going from crushing hearts of many men in my village, young and old, and being one of the most sought after women in the surrounding area to becoming a lost little puppy dog is not something I've become accustomed too yet. It makes my blood boil.

So here I lay with the sun beaming down on my body, wind breathing over me and the water rushing at my feet, left to deal with my heart and all the dreams and wishes inside it.

Suddenly I felt something brush across my right cheek.

Yumekichi.

It had to be Yumekichi, Maeda Keji's pet monkey.

Keiji has been following in our army for quite sometime now just to persuade Lord Masamune in joining an alliance and refuses to leave until he complies. Keiji likes to send Yumekichi to bother me when he thinks I'm being too serious. So with a sigh I address him, knowing Keiji must be watching Yumekichi from the bushes somewhere.

"Yumekichi, you are very sweet but if you don't leave me alone I will give you **and **Keiji black eyes you won't soon forget." A sudden deep chuckle is heard from my right and I know that can be neither Yumekichi nor Keiji. My eyes shoot open and my heart flies into a panic as I realize I let my guard down while day-dreaming.

As I prepare to fight I see a head of dark shaggy hair and one ice blue eye staring down at me. "I don't believe that you could give **me** a black eye, Kumiko." spoke by none other than my lord himself, Date Masamune.

I froze. What the hell is he doing here? How did I not hear him coming? …and why was he brushing my cheek! With a slow realization I notice how he was leaning over me with his thumb stroking my cheek. A small blush creeps into my cheeks as I scramble to sit up and bow. "Lord Masamune!" I cry, crouching low and bowing my head respectively, all while feeling the spot where he brushed my cheek growing hotter. "Calm down, Kumiko. Stop being so weird and just sit next to me." He chuckled while he sat, legs out-stretched, next to me.

"I was just trying to be respectful, your **Lordship."** I murmur, narrowing my eyes, and sitting cross legged next to him. He chuckled deeply again and sat back on his hands, just staring out at the river. "So what are you doing out here, Kumiko? I thought you might be training. Not napping like a bum." And without even looking at me, that smirk fell onto his lips and I just wanted to hit him…or kiss him. Either was fine by me, at this point.

With a grimace, I glanced at him to see the breeze running through his dark locks while it seemed that the sun put a spotlight on every muscle. Damn…he really is too pretty for his own good. With a sigh and force of restraint I turned my head towards the river. "I needed a break. Just as the men did. I could very well ask you the same thing, Lord Masamune." I let one side of my lips rise in a half-smirk and watched him out of the corner of my eye.

He shifted his weight slightly, almost with embarrassment but sat up straight once again to keep a composure of sorts and answered deeply. "I was tired of just sitting around doing nothing and decided to head out for a walk. I followed the river and happened to stumble across you. I thought you might have been asleep. You looked peaceful. Though you also had the stature of a vagabond, just lying here and letting your guard down, Kumiko. Hm, I thought you better than that." He smirked once more and I rolled my eyes.

Jerk.

And then it hit me. Why would he touch my cheek even if he thought I was asleep? He had to have been out here for another reason. He doesn't even like to take walks! I had the upper hand on this one and I knew I could get him. "Is that why you were touching my cheek, Lord Masamune?" I questioned, jokingly.

Silence.

"Well?" I chuckled.

"…"

Got him.

For once, I finally got him. He always gets me tongue tied and at a loss for words, well I finally got my revenge! And I took odd pleasure in watching him squirm.

I turned my head towards him, challengingly waiting for a response. Yes, I could over step the boundaries of Lord and Servant but so could he. Which, he definitely did. Quite a bit.

He was just staring out at the river, biding his time, trying to make up a quick lie for his actions. If there was one thing I knew about Masamune, it was that I could tell if he was lying or not. I could see it in his body and his eye and there was no way around this one. "I was only checking to see if you were alive, Kumiko. That's all." He growled, his teeth ground together in irritation.

Liar.

I chuckled and leaned back on my hands now, facing the river again and nodded. "Yes, of course, my lord."

We sat in silence for a while, just watching the river and enjoying the silent company of one another. It's a bond we share. The silence of life just running around us and only us. He never said this but I knew he had to enjoy the feeling of just us or else he wouldn't make time for it. Masamune always seemed calm and collected, contrasting to my ever ready and bossy attitude. It's almost as though he got on my nerves just to have some fun himself.

Jerk.

He can't just use me for his own selfish games! …Well if it came down to it he could use me however he wants.

I sighed as the sun began to set and I lay back down once again. I wasn't going to let the presence of Masamune ruin my relaxation. Closing my eyes once more to settle in the grass again I saw the light disappear from behind my eyelids. Blinking my eyes open, they revealed to me the body of Lord Date Masamune hovering over my form. My heart almost seemed to stop. He stared down at me like he was contemplating if he should be doing what he was actually doing. I could feel the blush creep back into my face as I stared into his eye. I had no idea why this was happening. "L-Lord Masam-mune…?" it came out barely a whisper. His eye pierced my soul with a passion behind it and just whispered my name.

"Kumiko."

It was like a dream. A perfect dream. It was everything I wished for. Him. Me. This. Everything was perfect.

Until suddenly, the world came crashing down around us.

Bombs exploded on either side of us in the forest. Trees fell and fire seemed to surround the area, as though hell itself had been let loose on the world. Masamune threw himself down on top of me until the explosions seemed to stop. Everything became quite and all that was heard was the Date army in the distance alongside the crackling fire.

Picking ourselves up, we looked for the culprit until I felt the source off to the right. I knew that aura. It was a disgusting aura. "Lord Masamune! There!" I cried, pointing to a burning tree and from behind the ash came Akechi Mitsuhide.

Masamune's eye narrowed and nodded. "Well if it isn't Akechi Mitsuhide. What do you want, servant of the Devil King." This wasn't good. Although I was confident Masamune could easily defeat Mitsuhide it all came down to the reason as to why he was here. Why did he choose now to attack? I should murder him myself for ruining that moment but I waited for my Lord's orders.

"I came for your head, of course, One Eyed Dragon. Why else? And that girl might be a good addition for Lord Nobunaga. I'll take her skull as well." He chuckled at us as he pointed one of his giant weapons at me.

I heard a low growl come from Masamune and I, myself, glared at Mitsuhide. "You won't be touching either of us, Mitsuhide, you snake." Masamune called out, tensely. "We will see about that, One Eyed Dragon. We will see." Mitsuhide chided quietly suddenly launching himself at Masamune.

I lunged forward, blocking his attack with my Kusari-gama, throwing him backwards, though it seems as he just floated back to the ground. "Stand down, Kumiko. I will handle this." Masamune called, calmly as he revealed his 6 swords in full, pointing them at Mitsuhide.

"But, my lord-!" "No Kumiko. Go back and check on the others. Help Kojuro and the other men. I want to be the one to kill this snake." Masamune just glared at Mitsuhide as the snake-like man laughed.

"Good luck, girl. They're probably half dead by now. Including, Katakura Kojuro." Mitsuhide laughed again and watched Masamune, as he ground his teeth.

"Go Kumiko. Now!" He ordered harshly. I was torn. Leave Masamune and let it be my fault if he dies or disobey and disrespect a Lords order? I didn't know what to do. I can't just leave…

"Kumiko! If you do not leave now, I will be forced to de-rank you lower than the common peasant. Do you understand me?" Masamune growled at me, over his swords. I had no choice. I could not dishonor my name with a de-ranking, so I nodded stiffly. "Yes, my lord."

With one last glance at Masamune and Mitsuhide, I jumped off in the forest onto to trees that weren't burnt to the ground.

The smoking I was inhaling was incredible. It's as though Mitsuhide and his men had set fire to the entire forest. I could barely see where I was going through the thick black cloud of smoke around me and just managed to escape into a lighter cloud when I heard the men. They were fighting. Hard. I had no idea what they were fighting against and I got no chance to find out.

As I landed softly on one branch to the next tree it exploded and I found myself being launched in the air at a terrifying rate. Before I could stop myself I was slammed into a thick oak tree, snapping my neck back and hitting my head against a protruding branch.

Everything went black.

* * *

><p>The world had seemed to come to a dead halt. It was pitch black and I heard nothing. I saw no light. I felt no pain. I had no clue as to what was to come next. All I was seeing was black.<p>

Was I dead?

No. I couldn't be. I've been in worse situations and I should have died then. I was too strong to just slam my head into an oak branch and die…although at this point I couldn't be sure. I could have snapped my neck. Cracked open my skull and no one was able to find me so I bled to death. Burned to death in the surrounding fire. The ideas scared me. I was starting to really believe I was dead until a familiar voice floated into my head. It was just a light sound but I knew that voice.

Keiji.

He was talking…to someone. On the outside. I strained to hear what his soft voice was saying. It was like a secret I was trying so hard to steal.

"…_will be fine…coughing for a while…must rest…yes…could have died…opened skull…just in time…"_ his voice faded away.

No, no, no! Keiji please come back! I couldn't help but feel like I was really dead. Nothing seemed to feel real around me. Suddenly a deep voice pierced through my body.

"_Don't you dare die on me, Kumiko. Don't even think about it." _

It was Masamune. He was talking to me…how? A grip became tight on my left hand and I felt it become tighter and tighter until finally it ceased.

I wanted to cry out to the pressure. To tell it to come back. Not to leave me. But nothing came out of my mouth.

Finally the words that Masamune had spoken struck a chord in me. This is not going to happen. Not to me. I will not die. I will see the light of day again. And I will see it now.

A sudden flash of light blinded me until I was finally able to open my eyes. As I looked up, I saw a ceiling and suddenly felt all of this pain come rushing at me. It flooded into my skull and I thought my head just might explode. A sudden realization came to me as I looked around, seeing I was alone but alive. I had no idea where I was but I knew I was alive and that was all that mattered.

I relaxed into the blankets around and pushed aside my pounding head. I had to get up. I had to see outside. To see the men. To see Keiji and Kojuro. To see Masamune. So up I went. And as much as it pained me to stand, I managed to make it to the door upright and slowly pushed it open to reveal many of the Date men kneeling on the ground in front of me.

"Hey." I choked out, suddenly remembering how much smoke I inhaled. They all stared up at me with astonishment until one of them yelled down the hall. "Big Boss! Big Boss! She's up! Lord Masamune, Kumiko is up!" As I turned my head left, I saw the door of the room next to me slam open with Masamune, Kojuro and Keiji rushing out.

"Yo." was all I managed to get out before Keiji and Kojuro were rushing me back into my room, trying to get me to lie down. Masamune just stared at me for a moment before closing his eye and smirking, arms crossed.

"Get back in bed, Kumiko! You could do a lot of damage to your head with you being upright!" Keiji yelled as Kojuro picked me up and laid me back in the bed made for me. "I'm fine, Keiji! Just a little head trauma, no big!" I strained as I struggled to sit up again and the boys sighed. I wasn't convincing them.

"Lie back down, Kumiko. That's an order." Masamune said coolly, standing at my door. Narrowing my eyes at him, I laid back down much to Keiji and Kojuro's pleasure. "Now Keiji, Kojuro. Leave us. I have business to discuss with Kumiko." The men nodded and left the room, closing the door behind them, but not before Keiji gave me one good smirk. Damn him sometimes, too.

Masamune stood in front of the door, arms crossed, eye closed. I waited. I wanted to let him speak so I just sat there, staring at him. Biding my time, as well.

"Kumiko, what the hell were you thinking." It wasn't a question. "How could you be so stupid to not think that they were bound to blow up more of the surrounding area. I thought ninja were supposed to be better at deciphering their situations. You must really be terrible at this." I sighed. And it begins. Even if I'm in danger, about to die, he makes fun of me. I hung my head because in all honesty, what he was saying was true. I hadn't checked. I'd been more concerned with the men. Too concerned, so I let my guard down and didn't think to actually **be** a ninja.

Stupid was right.

Suddenly a hand was under my chin and my face was being pulled up to look at Masamune. He stared at me in concern and I felt my gaze on him widen. He said nothing and I, in return, murmured not one word. I didn't know what to say to be honest.

His gaze bore into me, I felt him piercing my soul as though he was searching for something. I didn't know what to give him so I just showed him my heart. I almost died without telling the man I love how much I care for him and I wasn't about to risk that again. As I relinquished my heart to him, his eye seemed to widen, as though he finally found what he was looking for.

Permission.

And when I gave it to him he was shocked. He looked at a loss for words, coming to some realization in his mind so that he finally looked sure in his actions that once more he said my name.

"Kumiko."

Pulling my face to his, he crashed his rough lips onto mine. It seemed to fit perfectly. It made absolutely no sense to me but I wasn't going to question as to why this blessed gift was being given to me, so I returned the kiss full force, sliding my hands into his hair and around his neck. When he came to the realization that I was reciprocating his actions, his hands flew to my hips, pulling me towards him. He acted as though he never wanted to let go and I was perfectly fine with it. The air between us became scarce and we retreated from one another but just far enough to see only each other.

"Kumiko." "Yes, Lord Masamune?" "Don't be such an idiot next time, understand me?" I rolled my eyes, faking a scowl and nodded. "Yes, Lord Masamune." And I pulled him in for one more kiss, feeling that smirk against my lips. That damn smirk, I hated but loved so much.

And soon enough I came to understand that the infamous smirk of Lord Date Masamune, was to be all mine.


End file.
